Teongbin
by rurululu
Summary: A series of interconnected one shots, centered around Korean NEXT hero, Sun Hi Jeong. AllxOC. Reverse harem.


A series of oneshots, occasionally interconnected

I don't own T&B or Ikea.

-.-.-

Sun Hi Jeong wakes up surrounded by the smell of soap, leaves, musk, and . . . dog. Without even opening her eyes, she deducts that she did not get home last name after the MVP party and was currently crashing in someone's home.

Hopefully someone trustworthy.

Hopefully they didn't do coitus.

Sun Hi shifts. The sheets slide across her naked hips and hardens her nipples from the friction.

Wishful thinking.

Rubbing the eye crust out of her eyes, Sun Hi bear claws her way out of the sheets and onto the wooden floor below. The cold floor shocks her nerves, causing her endocrine glands to start pumping adrenaline. Finally feeling a little more awake, Sun Hi slowly turns around to face the man whom she shared a bed with.

Blonde. Short. Very hairy back. Actually, too hairy. Sun Hi, that's a dog.

A golden retriever stares back at her from the queen size bed, before yawning widely and settling back into the sheets. She doesn't seem like much of a threat, she supposed. She has no ill intent anyway, so it doesn't matter.

Still sitting on the wooden floor, Sun Hi deducts that other than the dog, she was the only person in the bedroom. Her bedmate has left the bed before her.

The bedroom was not small, seeing that a queen size bed could fit with room to spare. The walls were painted pastel blue, and didn't adorn any photos. There was a wooden closet with a hanging mirror, a drawer with half of the shelves pulled open, and a nightstand.

Maybe he left a note? Scooting to the nightstand, she couldn't find anything other than a comic book and reading glasses.

She notices a small trashcan under the nightstand.

There better be a condom in there.

Sun Hi pulls out the trashcan and lightly rifles through it.

Tissues, post-its, potato chip bag, tissues, oh hey, bottom of trashcan.

Well, fuck.

Maybe it's lying on the floor somewhere? Sun Hi looks around, trying to find the elusive thingamabob that wraps around penises and keeps her not pregnant.

Is that her underwear?

Nabbing the piece of cloth, Sun Hi rips off the panty liner and yanks the panty on. Good as new.

After looking under the bed, on the drawer, in the sheets, and still not finding a used rubber, Sun Hi finally comes to term that maybe, just maybe, they didn't use one.

Schedule for the day.

1) Find the rest of her clothes.

2) Go to drugstore and buy Plan B.

3) Find mystery man.

Through trial and error Sun Hi finds a modest bathroom across the hall. She quickly urinates, washes her face, tries to wipe off smudged mascara and lip gloss, settles for raccoon eyes, brushes her teeth with her ring finger, and notices a bruise on her collar bone while doing a once over in the mirror.

Well then.

Still only in her black cotton panty, Sun Hi quietly makes her way down the hallway. It opens up to an equally simple living room with a joint kitchen. There's a L shaped sofa in front of a flat screen, a ceiling to floor window that opens up to a veranda, a dying potted plant, a two person dining table that was definitely bought from Ikea, and a dog bed with a food and water bowl next to it. The kitchen is separated by a counter. Sun Hi squints at one of the high chairs.

Hey, that's her handbag on there.

Swiping the bag off the seat, Sun Hi sits cross legged on the chair and rifles through her stuff to make sure nothing is missing.

Wallet, check, ID, check, planner, check, iPhone, check. Nothing else was significant enough to bother herself with. Fidgeting with her phone, Sun Hi sees that she has no missed calls, has a text message from Rock Bison, and some likes on instagram.

**RB**

_Did you get home safely?_

Well, she was safe, but definitely not home.

Maybe she took a photo of her mystery man? Opening her camera roll, Sun Hi scrolls through the photos.

_Selfie with Wild Tiger and Rock Bison._

_A plate of half eaten food._

_Fire Emblem, Blue Rose, and Dragon Kid._

_Origami Cyclone shadowing his sponsor._

_Barnaby with random woman._

_Barnaby with another random woman._

_Barnaby with yet another random woman._

_Blurry selfie of herself._

_Full body shot of herself._

_Two shot with Sky High._

_Slanted shot of Wild Tiger._

_Selfie of Fire Emblem and her kissing Rock Bison on his cheeks._

_Obnoxious duck face selfie with Sky High._

...that was it. Nothing incriminating. All of the photos take place during last nights MVP party. From what she remembers, Sun Hi, Wild Tiger, and Rock Bison took a selfie because their sponsors haven't arrived yet. Food was served(and it was delicious). The stuck-like-glue trio looked cute together so she offered to take a commemoration photo.

Origami Cyclone looked silly in his bright costume, trying to blend in amongst the men and women in black suits and dresses. Some fan asked her to take her photo with Barnaby. Then another appeared. Then another. Then Barnaby took pity on her and guided his fans to a professional photographer.

Sun Hi doesn't remember taking that selfie, most likely an accident.

Wild Tiger offered to take her photo because "she looked so pretty in that dress". Sky High came out of no where, asking to take a photo with her.

While Sun Hi was distracted, Wild Tiger escapes with her camera. After a very unfair game of tag, Rock Bison grabs the phone from Wild Tiger and returns it to Sun Hi. A kiss of thanks was given, joined by Fire Emblem.

Sky High finds her again, shows her the face he learned from watching some women take selfies, and asks her to do it with him.

What happened after that?

Sun Hi remembers Dragon Kid dragging her to the buffet table, where she has already served Origami Cyclone a mountain of food. Managing to convince the child the she would be fine sharing with Origami Cyclone, she relieves him of half his plate.

She spent the next hour shadowing her sponsors, head of Forest Conservation Society, Abel Maron, and the founder of Arakawa Wind and Solar, Yasutomo Arakawa. Sun Hi went on autopilot, greeting potential sponsors and up and coming politicians.

Midnight. At this point, people started to leave. Blue Rose and Dragon kid were long gone because of they had school the next day. Wild Tiger was absolutely shot, so Rock Bison volunteered to drag the man home. Barnaby quietly disappeared with Maverick, and she lost track of Origami Cyclone a while ago.

Sky High invited her to go to a more local bar in his neighborhood, where they can take off their costumes and relax. They take off their masks when no one is looking and sneak out the back entrance. They make it to the cozy looking bar where the bartender knew Sky High by name(which was Keith, she learned). They talked about their personal lives, their preferences, the futures they wanted.

Sun Hi blinked.

Sky High mentioned that he has a dog named John.

Sun Hi glances towards the ajar bedroom door. Oh no.

"...John?"

A pause.

Whew, so it wasn't-

Feeling something tickle her feet, Sun Hi looks down, only to be greeted by the golden retriever. He barks and wags his tail.

Well, fuck.

.-.-.

a/n: back in the t&b groove. This is a self indulgent series of oneshots surrounding Sun Hi Jeong, a Korean NEXT hero who just can't bring herself to care about anything more than 70%.


End file.
